


Empty Space

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [130]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Questions, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Isaac Lahey, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Isaac and Kyle share a bond that developed during their guitar lessons.-Last chapter of 2019-
Relationships: Derek Hale/Kane Hale, Isaac Lahey/Martin Miller, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [130]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 23
Kudos: 35
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #352: Haunt, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #355: Solve





	Empty Space

**Author's Note:**

> I always ask people to share their thoughts... or simply if you liked it... but it's always the same supporters (that's what you've become) who share something, so honestly, I wonder if I should even bother saying this anymore but it's important: if people don't say how you feel, I have no idea... I don't have the ability to read the minds of people I don't even know exist.
> 
> It's interesting, chapter 130 was supposed to be the last one. I'm not saying it's gonna be but that was always the plan before this chapter became a longer arc. Now I don't know for sure but yeah, you can see the (lack of) response to the last chapters. Despite that, I love that I got to explore more these two characters and I adore their friendship.
> 
> Thanks so much to the lovely Becca_Ann143 for finding my series this month and commenting and leaving kudos in EVERY CHAPTER... you are amazing and it has meant everything to me that you wanted to share your thoughts and talk to me about it <3 I wish everybody was like you xDD 
> 
> This is the last chapter I'm posting this year which means that I've added 21 chapters to this series in 2019 (from 109 to 130).
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta for her help and advice.

“Well, I want it. It’s all I wanna do. I’m not interested in anything else, you know that. I know I’m still learning but at least I think I can do this and I don’t think…” Kyle shrugs and snorts, “before, getting here—I mean, before everything that happened…”

“You mean, before getting two equally controlling and loving parents, two protecting brothers and a whole freaking crazy pack who love you?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Kyle nods. “Before that happened… I never thought about my future. People didn’t care if I had good grades in math, if I had spelling mistakes or if I was a shitty reader. I missed classes all the time and nobody cared. And, you know..." Kyles waves his arms, "I never thought I'd ever go to college… so, what if I couldn’t write as well as the other kids? What was the point of learning anyway?”

Isaac nods just so that Kyle sees that he’s getting what he’s saying but doesn’t interrupt him. It’s obvious that the kid never had a purpose in his life and of course, he was just a kid and shouldn’t have been thinking about that, so that fact that he’s now thinking about all of this just shows that he’s different from any other kid he’s ever met before. Even if he won’t say it, he values what he’s got now and he’s obviously haunted by what he went through in the past. He might always be no matter how much his life changes and improves.

Something about Kyle is that he can be very quiet and don’t say a word in a long time but then suddenly he starts talking about something and he won’t stop. It’s like he won’t talk unless he has something important to say. That reminds him a lot of Jackson in a way.

“So yeah, I never gave a shit about school. But music… even if I couldn’t play any instrument… it always… it was the only thing that made me kind of happy... I don't know—Even the shittiest people I’ve met had a radio that they would listen to… or at the shopping centers or supermarkets… music always cheered me up—It didn’t solve anything but it helped… I guess I felt less alone.”

Isaac gets that perfectly. If there’s anything he can understand is what it feels like to be alone and scared; to feel like nobody out there can understand how you feel and will bother to do something about it. And music can help you to fill that empty space, even if it’s just for a few minutes; before you realize what you’re doing, your mind goes somewhere else… sometimes far from reality and sometimes closer, making you even more aware of the shit around you. It seems that in Kyle’s case it was the first effect.

At the same time, listening to Kyle brings back memories that he had left behind a long time but that obviously, will always be there for as long as he lives. But at the same time, he realizes that if he could overcome all that, this kid who has both a family and a pack who love him and support him will also get over it with time.

“Did you ever write any lyrics?” Isaac asks.

“Yeah, not on paper but I did. I wrote about stuff in my head. Sad stuff, angry stuff—”

Isaac snorts and smiles, “not much has changed, then…” Because all the songs that Kyle has shown him so far are definitely full of pain and sadness but he gets what the kid means—Music clearly brought him some peace and made him feel better in the middle of his crazy and lonely life.

“I mean… not criticizing here, okay? Just that… you know…”

“I know,” Kyle smirks. “It’s okay. My stuff is depressing… whatever...” Kyle shrugs.

“I wouldn’t say ‘depressing’ exactly... _not-the-happiest-in-the-world_ would be better… and I like it. It’s good. Hell, you’re just a kid—”

“I’m _not_ a kid,” Kyle says seriously, crossing his arms.

“Okay, true. You’re a _teenager_.” Isaac almost rolls his eyes at the big difference that it makes. “The fact that you’re writing about anything at all at your age is already weird… and equally awesome… and I’m sure your parents will think the same.”

“Okay, when I tell them -whenever that is- would you mind being there? With me?”

“What do you mean?” Isaac licks his lips.

“I mean, just that you could come over with Martin if you want and we could play something after lunch or something… and then, and then maybe I could sing something… and I could tell them… or _drop the bomb_ … whatever you wanna call it…”

“You’re exaggerating,” Isaac shakes his head even if he’s not surprised, the kid has a tendency to do that a lot.

“Whatever,” Kyle shrugs, “will you come or not?”

“Are you kidding? I’d not miss it for the world.” Especially Jackson’s face. Isaac has got to see his face.

Kyle snorts and licks his lips and doesn’t say anything.

“But when is this gonna be? And what are you gonna play? Have you even thought about it?”

“I don’t know.” Kyle shakes his head. “A couple of months, maybe? Whenever I’m ready…”

“Yeah, a couple of months sounds good. Plus, this is not an audition, okay? It’s just your freaking family.”

Kyle nods, getting the guitar once again but stays silent.

“You know, I think you need to find a melody for 'In My Head'.” Isaac knows the lyrics are good because they are meaningful and touching, there’s a lot of potential in them, and he also knows that this is a big challenge for the kid but at the same time if he doesn’t challenge him, he’s never going to progress and gain confidence. And if he is serious about music he needs to know what he’s really capable of before telling more people about it.

“I mean, just give it a try. Keep practicing but also try to imagine how those lyrics sound when you sing them out loud. I know it may be hard at first… and somewhat scary but I’m pretty sure you can do it. I know you have it inside you.”

“You do?” Kyle asks with uncertainty.

“I certainly do.” Isaac nods. He must have sounded convincing enough because Kyle smiles lightly and doesn’t look away.

“Now, grab your stuff, go home and keep practicing… that is, when you don’t have to study or your parents will blame me for you know… whatever it is they want to blame me, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry. You don’t need to tell me that every time I come here, you know?” Kyle says, getting up and putting all his stuff in his bag.

“Sorry,” Isaac shakes his head. He can admit it’s a habit by now because he actually trusts Kyle to keep up with his studies. “You’re right.”

“It’s okay,” Kyle says, grabbing the guitar and his bag, and heading to the door. “You worry about me… that’s _sweet_.”

Isaac opens the door, laughing. He worries about him and maybe Kyle is right and it shows more than it should. “Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Sunday means pack meeting and there’s no avoiding that.

“Yep, can’t wait,” Kyle says with irony as he leaves and Isaac closes the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting feedback and kudos is always truly appreciated.
> 
> Thanks to the brilliant James Arthur for the title.
> 
> Btw, I have 2 other stackson series that you can check out if you want:
> 
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817)  
> * [What If It's You?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351)
> 
> You can find me as [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
